scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoobs VS. Zombies
|previousepisode = Behind the Screams |nextepisode = Megaman's Theme Park }} Scoobs VS. Zombies is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang meets Peashooter and Sunflower (from Plants VS. Zombies.) They explain zombies kidnapped Crazy Dave and they need help getting him back. The gang is ready to help. Plot It's a sunny day. Crazy Dave is on his lawn, digging a hole. "Ugh-ah-err-um," Crazy Dave cheers. "Uh-uh," a voice moans. Crazy Dave runs inside his house. Plants pop out of the ground... but these plants are special! Zombies start coming towards the plants. A green plant is shooting peas. A smiling sunflower is producing small suns that grow into new plants. A zombie gets stuck because of a giant walnut and begins eating it. A pea hits the zombie, it falls over and vanishes. But, a sneak attack is happening! Zombies are entering Crazy Dave's house from the back door! Meanwhile, Crazy Dave is in the bathtub with a ton of red socks on, black pants, and a blue shirt. "Ugh-ah-err-um," Crazy Dave cheers. Suddenly, two zombies appear behind him and grab him! The next day, the Mystery Machine is driving along the road. "Rinally, we're Rere!" Scooby cheers. "Like, where exactly is Here?" Shaggy asks. "Here is where we are," Velma says. "Like, where is Here?" Shaggy asks. "Here is the name of the city Shag," Fred says. "Yeah, pretty wacky name, huh?" Daphne says. "Reah, wacky rame," Scooby laughs, "rery wacky." The rest of the gang laughs. "Fred, there's a tree!" Daphne yells. Fred realizes the Mystery Machine is about to hit a tree. "I've had enough trees in the past three mysteries!" Fred cries. He turns the van past the tree. "Like, I've had enough of them too," Shaggy says. Scooby laughs and eats a Scooby Snack. "Hey, we've run out of gas," Fred says as the Mystery Machine stops. "Raggy," Scooby begins. He whispers the rest into Shaggy's ear. "Like, Fred, Scooby-Doo and I can search for a gas station," Shaggy says. "Okay, good luck," Fred says. Scooby and Shaggy exit the Mystery Machine. "What do you say we find the nearest pizza place?" Shaggy asks Scooby. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" agrees Scooby. In the Mystery Machine, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are sitting, doing nothing. "Hopefully those two aren't eating pizza," Velma says. "They better not be," Fred says. "They've been gone for a half an hour." "Who cares?" Daphne asks, "as long as they find a gas station soon." "Hey kids, why aren't you driving? I'm waiting you know! Hey Fred, you smell bad, you know that?" the GPS says. "Answer me you_" Fred tosses the GPS out the window before it finishes talking. Outside, a boy is walking along. He looks down at the GPS on the floor. "Cool, a GPS!" he boy says. "Please adopt me!" the GPS says. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking into a pizza place. "Hey, wait!" says a voice. Scooby and Shaggy turn around, nobody's there. They look down; two plants from Crazy Dave's garden are there. "I'm Peashooter," the plant that shoots Peas says. The plant's gender is male. "And I'm Sunflower," the Sunflower says. The plant's gender is female. "Like, I know you!" Shaggy says. The scene changes to the entire gang sitting on Crazy Dave's lawn with Peashooter and Sunflower. "Then the zombies took Crazy Dave!" Peashooter says. "And that's what happened." "We'd be glad to help!" Fred says. "You would? That's so nice of you!" Sunflower says. "Lunch time," Wall-nut says. Soon, everybody is eating sandwiches. "The zombies are here!" a voice says. The gang turns to the gate. Zombies are coming in. "Everybody, rinside ra rouse, I rill right rem, I ram Scooby-Doo!" Scooby says, trying to be brave. He snaps his fingers and plants appear. They start attacking the zombies. Everybody runs into the house with Scooby. They watch as the plants win! "Wow, you almost lost," Wall-nut says. "But, at least you won." "Gang," Fred says. "Let's split up and look for clues." Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues inside Crazy Dave's bedroom. "Like, I don't see anything under the bed," Shaggy says. "Or rabove ra red," Scooby says. Meanwhile, Peashooter and Sunflower are looking for clues in the upstairs hallway. They see a giant toy of Crazy Dave. "I know it's just one big toy, but let's ask him if he knows where any clues are," Peashooter says. He turns to the toy of Crazy Dave. "Do you know where to find clues?" "No," the toy says. "Did I just see that?" asks Sunflower. "Yes, and you heard it!" Peashooter says. The two run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the basement of the house. "See anything Fred?" Velma asks. "Nope Velma, do you Daphne?" Fred asks. No answer... "Daphne," Fred calls. He and Velma look around... "Jinkies, Daphne's gone!" yells Velma. Meanwhile, Daphne is under the basement in pitch darkness. "Where am I?" she asks. Daphne feels along the walls for something. She finds it. The lights turn on. Zombies are coming toward her from all directions! Suddenly, a trap door opens under Daphne. She finds herself in an elevator. It goes up to the lawn. Daphne exits. Velma and Fred appear. "There you are!" Fred says. Wall-nut appears. "Hey, have you guys solved_" he begins; but a voice cuts him off. "Guys," Peashooter says. He runs up with Sunflower. "Have we solved it yet?" Scooby and Shaggy appear. "Like, you'll never guess what we found out, we know everything!" "So you've guessed too," Fred says. "Me I have too," Velma says. "Rand we round Crazy Rave!" Scooby cheers. Crazy Dave is there. "Do you know who the mastermind behind all of this was?" Velma asks Peashooter, Sunflower, and Crazy Dave, "Wall-nut!" Peashooter and Sunflower gasp. They turn to Wall-nut who is sitting on the lawn. "But why?" asks Sunflower. "It's simple," Wall-nut says. "Crazy Dave wants us Wall-nuts to help him... but why does he? Because the zombies can eat us! I wanted to get revenge on Dave!" Crazy Dave ties Walnut up. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" Walnut says as Crazy Dave puts him in a cage. Soon, the Mystery Machine has gas again. "Goodbye," Peashooter and Sunflower say. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Don't forget to comment on this episode and all the others! This episode was so great in my opinion, if this show was real, I would die when I found out this wasn't on the DVD. So be half glad this isn't real if you liked it too! Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Zombies Suspects Culprits Locations *Here **Crazy Dave's house ***Crazy Dave's lawn Notes/trivia *The title is based on the title of the game Peashooter and Sunflower (and Crazy Dave) is from: Plants VS. Zombies. Quotes :"Ugh-ah-err-um." -Crazy Dave :"Like, where exactly is Here?" -Shaggy Rogers Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery